Jarabe
by Camitsune
Summary: Los resfriados pueden no ser tan malos como parecen.Lo sé, mis summary son un asco uwu, denle una oportunidad.


Bueno, este es el segundo one-shot que hago, espero que sea de su agrado por que la verdad a mi no terminó de convencerme jeje n_nUu

**Disclaimer :** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5

**Favor de no matar a la autora en caso de que esto sea un posible asco**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un día soleado, una suave brisa soplaba, las aves trinaban, los Endos dormían y sus madres gritaban para despertarlos, sin duda una mañana perfecta, menos para nuestro querido peli verde, el estaba en cama con 38,4 de fiebre.

Se encontraba en su habitación, había pasado una noche horrible, el pobre tenía la garganta irritada, le dolía la cabeza y tenia las vías respiratorias obstruidas. En estos momentos se encontraba dormido, hasta que sintió como alguien tocaba su puerta.

-Adelante - dijo, otorgando el permiso de entrar a quien fuera que estuviera del otro lado  
>-Te encuentras mejor? - preguntó el recién llegado, era el joven de ojos jade y cabello rojo<br>-Tu que crees? – le respondió con un tono de voz cansado, no había dormido mucho  
>-Tomaste tu medicina?- dijo sentándose junto a el y acariciándole la cabeza, ante esto Midorikawa se sorprendió un poco<br>-Me tome las de las 23:00 anoche, se me acabaron las tabletas y no desperté a las 7 hoy para tomar el jarabe  
>-Pues tómatelo ahora<br>-Lo deje abajo….-Mido odiaba ese jarabe, era amargo  
>-Te lo traeré, espérame- dicho esto salió de la habitación nuevamente, al rato volvió y encontró al peli verde casi dormido nuevamente- Mido, despierta, te traje el jarabe<br>-Trajiste agua también?  
>-No, tomate el jarabe<br>-No, no quiero, ese jarabe es mas amargo que la derrota – dijo mientras le daba la espalda y se cubría hasta la cabeza con la sabana  
>-No Mido, no es el amargo, es el que tomabas en un principio ese de sabor dulce – le quito la sabana de encima y le extendió una cuchara con el jarabe<br>-Entonces si – se sentó en la cama y abrió la boca, Hiroto le metió la cuchara a la boca, él trago el jarabe rápidamente sintiendo un sabor amargo- me engañaste! – le recriminó con unas pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos, el sabor del jarabe había sido demasiado para el gusto de la lengua del amante de los helados  
>-Lo siento pero era por tu bien, además – lamio la cuchara tomándose los restos de jarabe que esta tenia – no es tan malo<br>Midorikawa se sonrojo ligeramente ante la acción de su amigo, tenia algo extraño el día de hoy  
>-E-Eso lo dices porque con tan poco no tienes que aguantar la sensación amarga que deja después en la boca<br>-Pues de todos modos puedo saber la sensación que deja –una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro  
>-A que…te refieres, como? – Ok, era definitivo, Hiroto estaba actuando muy raro ese día<br>-Muy simple, así – Hiroto tomó a Midorikawa del mentón y se fue acercando lentamente a su rostro hasta que sus labios se unieron en un tierno y suave beso ,el peli rojo mordió suavemente el labio inferior del menor, ante este acto el chico abrió la boca permitiéndole la entrada a la lengua del peli rojo, este recorría cada espacio de la cavidad del chico con su lengua, Midorikawa se sorprendió un poco ante tal invasión pero al poco rato correspondió el beso con movimientos lentos y un poco torpes, después de todo ese era su primer beso, duraron así un par de minutos, claro hasta que les falto el tan preciado oxigeno que todos necesitamos, al separarse ambos tenían un adorable sonrojo adornando sus mejillas  
>-No es tan amargo – dijo el peli rojo<br>-Lo hiciste… solo por eso?...- en su voz se notaba un pequeño deje de decepción y tristeza  
>-En parte, sabes? quería probar tus labios hace ya un tiempo, solo que ahora encontré la excusa perfecta, y es que….tú me gustas mucho Midorikawa, te amo<br>El peli verde no caía en si de la impresión , había soñado tantas veces con escuchar esas palabras por parte de Hiroto, simplemente no sabía que decir.  
>-Mido, quisiera saber….cuales son tus sentimientos hacia mi<br>-Y-Yo…también te amo – dicho esto abrazó a Hiroto por el cuello mientras este le abrazaba por la cintura  
>-Nee, Mido-chan, quieres ser mi novio?<br>-H-hablas enserio?  
>-Claro, tú me amas, yo te amo, por que debería jugar con algo así?<br>-Yo…me encantaría –respondió al fin con una de esas sonrisas que solo el sabe dar  
>Hiroto nuevamente tomó el rostro de su ahora novio y unió sus labios en un cálido beso el cual cada vez se fue tornando mas apasionado, sin darse cuenta Midorikawa había acabado tendido en la cama nuevamente y Hitoro estaba sobre él acariciando uno de sus pezones por debajo de la camiseta del peli verde y besando su cuello<br>-Hi-Hiro… para… - tenia la respiración muy agitada, sin embargo el peli rojo no hacia caso, es mas, estaba tan ocupado en lo suyo que dudo que lo hubiera escuchado – Hiro!  
>Ahora si que le había escuchado, paró en el acto y se dio cuenta de lo agitada que estaba a respiración de su novio, y fue cuando lo recordó, El chico estaba enfermo, le costaba respirar! Se sentía el ser mas desconsiderado en esos momentos<br>-L-Lo siento, me deje llevar, se que me desubiqué por favor perdóname – dijo mientras se separaba de él  
>-No te preocupes, tranquilo….<p>

Luego este pequeño acontecimiento, el día transcurrió relativamente normal para estos dos, con la única diferencia de que ahora eran novios, claro

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Midorikawa ya estaba bastante mejor, la fiebre se había ido y su congestión nasal también, solo tenia un pequeño dolor de garganta pero era lo de menos, despertó temprano y bajó a desayunar, se sorprendió al no encontrar a Hiroto en el comedor, pero pensó que se había quedado dormido, así que decidió dejarlo dormir un poco mas.

Ya eran las 10:30 y Hiroto todavía no bajaba, Mido se preocupo de modo que decidió ir a ver si se encontraba bien, subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta de su novio.

-Adelante – se escuchó desde dentro de la habitación  
>-Estas bien? me pareció raro que no hubieras bajado aun así que vine a ver como estabas – dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de si<br>-No Mido, tengo fiebre, me pegaste tu resfriado, tu como estas?- pregunto mirándolo desde su cama  
>-Jeje, aunque no lo creas yo amanecí perfectamente hoy – dijo con una sonrisa radiante adornando su cara<br>-Q-que?... – dijo con un tic en su ojo izquierdo, no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, a el le había dado la fiebre y el otro tan fresco como una lechuga con lo mal que estaba el día anterior? Definitivamente es cierto eso que dicen de que un beso es la mejor cura para cualquier cosa, y claro, el le había dado mas de uno, pero esto no se quedaría así, claro que no, se iba a vengar y ya sabia como, después de todo, no estaba tan enfermo – Mido, acércate por favor  
>-Claro, que pasa? Necesitas que te traiga algo – preguntó mientras se acercaba<br>Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Hiroto lo tomó de la muñeca y lo tiró sobre él, después intercambió sus posiciones quedando sobre el peli verde  
>- Voy a terminar lo que dejé a medias ayer Mido…hoy no te salvas, ya estas mejor – dijo sonriéndole pervertidamente<br>-Hi-Hiro, no puedes…estas enfermo – dijo la primera excusa que se le vino a la cabeza  
>-Oh vamos, una pequeña fiebre no es impedimento para nada<br>-Hi-Hiro…! me va a doler el trasero!  
>-Tómalo como mi venganza y tu castigo por contagiarme tu resfriado – dijo acercándose cada vez mas al rostro del peli verde<br>-Hiro…!

Desde afuera de la habitación podía oírse los gritos de Midorikawa pidiendo ayuda, un rato mas tarde no eran gritos, eran gemidos de placer por parte de ambos, lo que pasó en esa habitación es un completo secreto y solo nuestros protagonistas lo saben.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La verdad yo también se, pero no se los voy a decir porque me da cosa (?) xD

¿merezco algún review? acepto criticas constructivas, destructivas, tomatazos, lo que sea menos insultos.

Bueno, si leíste todo esto hasta acá, muchas gracias :3


End file.
